


hell is where i dreamt of you and woke up alone

by 702reid



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up, rlly short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/702reid/pseuds/702reid
Summary: in which derek dreams of spencer.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	hell is where i dreamt of you and woke up alone

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!!! i wrote this in abt an hour and then i thought it would be a good idea for me to post it????? anyway...... title from the song by blackbear

sometimes, they get to sleep in. 

derek always relishes in it; doesn’t get up until it’s pushing one in the afternoon and spencer is _begging_ him to come make breakfast (lunch, at that point). he would spend all day in bed if it was up to him. 

spencer, however, is always awake before derek. eight, eight-thirty at the absolute latest. derek doesn’t know how the _hell_ the kid does it. 

(he claims he _is_ sleeping in, that _this_ is _late for him_. derek always laughs at that, gives him a playful eye-roll. _yeah, right, kid. come here and get your ass back in bed._ ) 

this morning, though, spencer sleeps peacefully next to him. the digital clock on the nightstand reads _11:28 A.M. - this is the latest he’s ever slept in,_ derek notes. and derek glances over at him, takes in his messy hair and soft, relaxed features, and then falls back asleep with a content smile on his lips. 

when spencer eventually wakes up, and when he can’t stand being the only one awake any longer, he shakes derek’s shoulders and whispers, “hey, derek...?” 

“good morning, pretty boy,” derek says, and he grins. he looks over to the clock - it’s still _technically_ morning, even if _morning_ ends in two minutes. he rubs his eyes, takes a second and lets them adjust to their bright bedroom. “what do you wanna do today?”

spencer is silent. derek can tell he’s thinking about it. they rarely get days off like this, days where they’re able to sleep in and wake up at a _normal_ _time_ for once and then plan out the rest of their day together. it’s nice. 

“i... really want to just stay here in bed with you, actually...” spencer tells him, looking over at derek with slightly raised brows and lips pressed together, waiting for derek’s response. and then it’s as if derek can feel his heart about to fucking _burst_ because—he’s never been so in love before. there have been a few times where he _thought_ he was, or could be, but all of those times couldn’t begin to compare to what he’s got now, he realizes. 

“now that...? _that_ is one of the best ideas you’ve _ever_ had,” he laughs. he gently pulls spencer closer to himself, wraps his arms around him tight. and derek’s not letting him go for _anything,_ he thinks. 

his pretty boy is wearing an over-sized caltech t-shirt, except the lettering is faded so it looks more like _altech_. or something. derek can smell the fabric softener he’d used. spencer’s hair brushes against his arm and he can feel spencer’s ribs underneath his shirt. _he’s never been so in love before._

he kisses spencer’s curls. “you know that i love you, right?” 

and then he watches as spencer blushes, presses his face into derek’s shoulder with a shy smile. there’s a comfortable silence after that. 

“hey,” derek says, “look at me, pretty boy.” 

spencer’s half-lidded eyes look like honey in the pale morning light. 

“i love you, spencer,” derek repeats. 

“i love you, too.”

derek brings a hand up to spencer’s hair, gently runs his fingers through it. they catch on a knot. spencer’s eyelashes cast wispy shadows on his cheeks after he shuts his eyes, and derek has never been so in love before. he’s sure of it. 

it doesn’t take long for them to doze off again, both fast asleep in the warm, golden afternoon. 

* * *

derek wakes with a start, stretches his cramped legs out. 

he looks around. it’s nearly pitch-black in his bedroom and the curtains are shut. he grabs his phone, squints at the sudden brightness of the screen. _7:12 a.m._

he has never felt emptier than he does right now. 

especially since it’d all felt so _real_ , so _vivid -_ he could have sworn that spencer was _right there next to him_ when he first opened his eyes. could’ve sworn it was 12 in the afternoon on that lazy saturday. 

he falls back asleep then, alone, and he sees spencer again in another dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> ya idk i think i just really wanted to use that title so i wrote this :-)


End file.
